Its About Time
by DJ Rexx
Summary: Ron recieve a letter from Harry stating that he needs to have a 'talk' with him. Join Ron on an adventure through time as he wait for the moment to have his talk with Harry. Slash M/M & F/F & M/F. H/R and a few others! This is the rewrite from the orig.
1. The Letter

Hello everyone! :)  
>Quick AN I would like to welcome everyone to the new rewrite of 'Its About time'.  
>If you may recall (in the letter i wrote yesterday) I was having a few issues, and i still am.<br>Why are you making a rewrite! WELL, the grammar sucks and the plot is all mixed up. I wanted to make it seem better since i've grown and learned a lot. Anyways, im not gonna bore you with that crap. lets cut to the chase!

This story is highly recommened NOT FOR CHILDREN. Includes sex, incest, sex, dirty thought, sex, etc.

This is a slash story (mainly) Male/male, female/female and some male/female. i think you get my drift.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything that has to do with Harry Potter seeing as though its over :( But I do own this plot and i have the right to change just a few things. So you many think "thats not right. They didnt do that in the book or movie" Well this isn't the book or movie is it? If i had a dime for everytime i read something like that...i'd be rich.  
>Anyways: HERE WE GO! ENJOY!<p>

OH! Anothers A/N I havent exactly mastered the whole switching my original writing which was 1st person into a 3rd person. it proves to be a tad difficult. so sorry for that.

* * *

><p>11:00 Ron P.O.V<p>

Ron's eyes flickered open. He rolled over and glanced at the clock, it was 11 o clock. Breakfast had just ended, and Lunch would start within the next hour and a half. It was Saturday, which meant that there were no classes today. He got up and slowly walked downstairs. He glanced around, not a soul in sight.

Ron spoke into the empty room., "Breakfast is over. Where is everyone?" No answer. The Dorm room was completely empty. "I guess i'll go on people hunt after a shower." He Ran upstairs into his room and into the bathroom.

Walking out of the bathroom charged and refreshed, he headed over towards the night stand by his bed. Then as if by magic (haha) a note popped out of nowhere and landed on his bed. It was from Harry. 'Hey Ron, Today is gonna be a busy day for me. I have Quidditch practice, Then i'm headed to some unknown place with professor Dumbledore and Fouax for some private wizard training, for when Voldemort decides to try and make another attack. But i really have something to tell you that i need to tell you in person. so meet me in the shrieking shack at 7:30 right after dinner tonight, alright? See-ya there. Harry'.

A huge smile appeared on Ron's face as he read the last few lines of the letter. He figured this will be the perfect oppurtunity to tell Harry about his true feelings for him. Unfortunately the only downbringer in this situation was that he was currently dating Ron's little sister, Ginny. "So what exactly does he need to tell me?" Ron pondered the possible situations they would have to discuss. "Oh well, Guess i will just have to wait and find out. Today is gonna be a long day." Ron gave a huge sigh.

12:00

"Ron!"

Turning around, Ron looked upon his irish friend, "Hey Seamus, Whats sup?"

Seamus walked up next to the boy with a nervous look on his face. "I was umm...well...wondering...I-if you would uhhh.."

Ron gave an annoyed look, "If what?"

"well, umm...if you, uhh..." Seamus stuttered badly.

"spit it out already!" Ron said impatiently.

Due to all his nervousness Seamus compressed all his words together. "wouldyousitwithmeatlunchtoday?"

Ron stared at the boy with a confused look on his face, "Sorry what? I didn't catch any of that." Seamus had been acting really weird around Ron since his terrible brake up with Neville. A few weeks ago. Due to the awkwardness and tension that was picked up in the common room whenever they were in the same general area, everyone took notice in this. Everyone, except Ron.

Taking a huge breath, Seamus stated what he wanted to say, "I said, I was wondering if you would sit with me at lunch today."

Not thinking of it in any general reason Ron agreed."Yea, sure why not."

I really thought that Seamus was cute and I did have my share of crushing on the pretty Irish boy but I'm in love with Harry now. Though i might consider it if Harry rejects me. Just thinking about that sent shot of pain and sadness to my heart. I just hope that doesn't happen.

"umm...cool. I'll meet you by the statue outside the Hall." Seamus scratched the back of his head nervously. "Alright, see-ya."

Ron watched as Seamus slowly retreated. Finally putting the pieces together, 'Oh Merlin, Seamus really does have a thing for me. Of course he wants to wait for me to finally move on from him and fall in love with Harry. Well, damn. Now im goin on a date with him. Guess i have to let him down easy.' Feeling more stressed out then he already did Ron returned to his room to put his slippers on to walk to lunch.

~12:30~

"Okay, alright, just breath Seamus and everything will be fine. This is gonna go perfect! I just know it is...Dean is this the right thing to do? I kinda feel like i might be using him to get over Neville but i still really like him." Seamus looked to his dark skinned friend for advice. "No, your not using him. You say you really like him. Then go for it!" Dean gave his friend a small smile.

"Thanks Dean."

"No prob, Shay."

~12:31~

'Merlin what the hell am I doing hooking Seamus up with anyone but me? The thought of it angers me, especiall when i heard and saw how hurt he was when he found out that Neville hurt him by cheating on him with Luna. I ended up hexing him so harshly that...well lets just say, his pre-ejaculation issue, have become a whole lot worse. Of course everyone knows I'm not normally evil but when somebody hurts my Shay, then its personal. If i get lucky Weasley will turn him down and if he does then i will finally tell him my true feelings. Merlin please let this go my way!"

* * *

><p>Ducky: Thanx for readin guys Reviews are welcome :D Any now a word from a very special guest!<p>

Dean: Hello everyone!

Ducky: Dean how are you coping this, this whole fiasco with Ron and Seamus

Dean: I hate it, and im going to tell you either fix this or i will hex you worse then i did that bastard Nevielle.

Ducky: Sorry i cant reveal anything. That would be giving hints out. (for those of the audience who havent read the original story anyway)

Dean: yea, well...do somethin about it

Ducky: oh chillax. You can leave now, there are cookies in the lobby, help yourself.

Dean: They better be chocolate chip or i'm gonna go Bruce Lee on your ass!

Ducky: Anyways, fresh baked cookies for everyone! only if you review though! BYE!

(A/N - I have ABSOLUTELY Nothing against Neville, honestly he's an adorable character and person but anyways, i couldn't think of anything else so thats what i came up with. so yea. sorry if you didnt like that. It wont be mentioned again. no promises.


	2. It all happens after lunch

Well, i feel like since this is chapter two I dont need to put a summary up. If you want to read it go to chapter 1. its only 1 click away! But I will do disclaimer and warning and such!

Warnings: This story is highly recommened NOT FOR CHILDREN. Includes sex, incest, sex, dirty thought, sex, etc.

This is a slash story (mainly) Male/male, female/female and some male/female. i think you get my drift.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything that has to do with Harry Potter seeing as though its over :( But I do own this plot and i have the right to change just a few things. So you many think "thats not right. They didnt do that in the book or movie" Well this isn't the book or movie is it? If i had a dime for everytime i read something like that...i'd be rich. Anyways: HERE WE GO! ENJOY!

* * *

><p>~12:40~<p>

Seamus paced back and forwarth in front of the diner halls door. He felt nervous, and really excited. Seamus gave a huge sigh and began pacing faster. Dean, who had been watching the pacing boy for the past six minutes finally exploded. "Seamus Finnigan! Will you PLEASE hold still, for two minutes!"

Seamus slowed his pacing and looked at Dean, "I caaaan't! I'm t-too n-ner-nervous."

"Shay, You don't have to be nervous about anything. Best way of thinking about it is too just imagine if you were asking him what time it was. Its not really that big of a deal, but by acting silly you're making it seem like it is. Just take deep breaths."

Seamus forced himself to stop moving, slowly he began to breath in and out deeply. Still not content with his nervousness he turned to Dean and said, "I wonder, if I heald my breath long enough, do you think I will be dead before he gets here."

Dean shook his head then turned his attention to a person walking down the hallway in their direction, "Hah, only if your lungs can blow up in five seconds. Here he comes now."

Seamus began to freak out silently 'Oh god! okay just be cool Seamus breath in...out...in...out...okay much better.'

~12:42~

'Alright, lets hope this makes my day go faster.' Ron turned his full attention to Seamus. He was fully dress in a black tux robe with a white tie. 'Oh Merlin, i hope this isn't a date. Oh no, I hope he doesnt ask me out. OH GOD, I hope that I'm imagining Dean glaring at me. Oh goodness what am i going to do? alright just chill Ron everything is going to be fine. Let him down easy.' Ron waited until he was a few feet away to greet them ,"Hey guys."

"Hey Ron!" Seamus barked cheerfully.

"Hm" Dean mumbled quietly.

'Yea, i definately wasnt imagining that glare. I always knew that Dean liked Seamus, he told me himself. Why hasn't he asked Seamus out yet? He has to step-up his game!' Ron twiddled his thumbs awkwardly."Well you guys ready to eat?"

Seamus shook his head uncontrolably. "yea lets go." He ran to hold open the door for Ron.

'This is gonna be one awkward-ass lunch!' Ron Thought.

~1:15~

"Thanks for inviting me to lunch Shay, umm...it was," Ron shifted his eyes upwards to see a glaring Dean, "fun...?"

"Your welcome." Seamus had a grin that went from ear to ear!

Ron slowly started to turn away, taking his first step he was stopped by Seamus. "Ron, wait there is something i wanted to ask you." He cringed slightly upon hearing those words.

'Shit, i knew it' Ron gave a small sigh and slowly turned around, "what is it Shay?" He asked putting on his curious face.

~1:17~

Seamus took a deep breath. 'Okay here we go.'  
>"I was wondering if...-" He began to argue with himself.<br>'C'mon breath Seamus...you can do it!'  
>" -...If you would like to go out with me?" Seamus refused to look up but he knew something was wrong. He wasn't getting a reply. He shifter his head upwards to look at Ron, le looked a bit worried. And was staring at Dean out of the Corner of his eyes. Seamus turned to look at Dean to see that the darker skin boy was staring at him. He looked back at Ron to get his attention. "R-Ron?"<p>

Ron gave a huge sigh before stepping forward and looking Seamus directly in the eyes. "Seamus, I'm sorry. I'm So sorry. But I cant! I'm in love with someone else. Though he may be someone that i know i will never be able to be with but for reasons i'm not going to explain it'll be too much for me to date someone else, when I know for a fact that he's still on my mind. Im sorry Shay."

Seamus put on his best smile, "Its okay Ron, i understand."

Ron smiled and turned to look at Dean, "Plus if I did date you then think about how Dean would feel. I dont think I could handel him glaring at me all the time."

Seamus stared at Ron curiously, "what do you mean how Dean would feel?" He turned to look at the dark toned man. He had a look of angry, surprise, and relief all on his face.  
>"Dean? What is he talking about?"<p>

~1:20~

"Well, i guess the cat's out of the bag now, huh?" He looked over at Ron who gave him a shrug in response.

'I never thought Shay would actually find out this way. I just hope this doesnt ruin our friendship and make things awkward.'

Shay nuged his friend softly, "Dean what does he mean?"

Dean looked to Ron for help, "It's now or never mate. You finally have your chance, now take it." Ron said with a smile on his face. Dean slowly turned head slowly looking Seamus in the eyes.

"Dean?" Dean took a huge breath before facing Seamus completely. He took a step forward, slowly lifted his fingers under the boy's chin. "Dean? What are yo-"

"Shh." Dean whispered as he moved his lips closers to Seamus's. Seamus started to lean in and his eyes slowly flickered shut. Just before thier lips met Ron heard Dean whisper, "I love you Shay."

~1:25~

Ron started to feel awkward at having watching and being near his two friends as they continued to be lip locked. "So!" Ron shouted. Dean and Seamus pulled away quickly looking at Ron. Seamus's face was red from lack of breath and Dean wore a victorious smirk. "So, Im guessing that my work here is done?"

Dean one-arm hugged Ron, "Thank you Ron. You helped me out a lot today."

"Yea, well...don't mention it. Im just glad that you can finally stop glaring at everyone."

Dean gave a laugh. "Yea, well, now i know no one else can touch whats mine." Seamus hugged Dean tight. "I love you Shay."

"I love you too, Dean! But you know what?"

"What's that love?"

"Its about time you finally go the balls to ask me out." Seamus gave a smirk.

"Wait, so you...knew Dean liked you?"

"I've known the boy was in love with me since first year. He was asleep in the room one night when i walked in and I heard him talking saying that he loved me."

"I wasn't sleeping." Ron frowned in curiousity.

"Either way."

"You two are odd." The two burst out laughing as Ron shook his head in frustfration. "I'll see you guys later." Ron began to walk away.

"Hey, good luck with Potter." Ron turned around quickly to look at the two only to find that they had ran into the dinning hall.

"How the hell did they know?' Ron frowned before walking away. "Today is going to be a looooong day. I can already tell."

* * *

><p>Ducky: Again, im SOOOOO sorry for taking so long to update. I just started college and I still dont have a laptop of my own. But i pla on updating in at least a week. ALRIGHT, time for our special guest! Or shall I say guestS! The FABULOUS couple, DEAN AND SEAMUS!<p>

Seamus: haha, HI!

Dean: *smiles*

Ducky: so, Dean did you like it?

Dean: yeaaaaaa, a whole lot better then the first write

Ducky: yea well, what can I say, I have good people who help me with my english.

Seamus: well, thats good to hear. Im just happy he finally did it!

Dean: well, sorry im not that brave.

Seamus: this i see. But its ok, i love you just the same.

Ducky: awe well isnt that cute. well, guys its time to go! You know what to do!

Dean & Seamus: GO REVIEW!

Seamus: I made fresh chocolate chip cookies for those of you that do!

Dean: And i brought some juice!

Audience: YAAAAY!

Ducky: well, this is the end! I hope to see those reviews! Thanks a lot guys! *waves*

3


	3. Saay, whaaat!

~2:30~

Ron walked down the hallway with a bored look on his face. He looked up at the painting watching them, watching him. There wasn't anything in particular for him to do at the moment, so he decided to kill some time. But his quest turned out to be a **very **boring one. He started to quietly sing to him self, " Double, double toil and trouble Fire burn and cauldron bubble Double, doub-" He was stopped shortly when he heard a noise.

"Ah, that's good!"

He wasn't quite sure, but that voice almost sounded like Fred, or was it George he was hearing?

"Oh Fred, YES! AH!"

That was definitely his older brother George's voice he heard, "what the hell is going on in there?" he mumbled to himself.

"Oh come on Fred just a little more. I'm almost there!" George scrained.

"Almost where? Are they playing a game or something?" Ron asked himself, he started to walk closely towards to noises he was hearing.

"Oh No! You're not gonna cum with out me! Not again you're not!" Fred yelled at the other.

'Again?' Ron thought. He moved closer

"Well, I'm sorry you're so gorgeous! That smile you give me makes me want to jizz in my pants." Ron stared at his two naked brothers who were lying on a bed with candles a float.

"Im still shocked at what you did! I ask you to have sex with me and you jizzed in your pants." Fred mumbled at George.

"Well need I remind you, you walked in on me having a pleasurable time with myself, not only that but you walked in right at the moment where I was about to finish. Your words just helped me finish what I had started." Ron watched as something on Fred started to move. He blushed when he realized it was Fred cock growing to full attention, "Well someone's a little excited!"

"Just shut up and touch me!" Ron watched as he saw George climb on top of Fred and crash their lips together. Fred slowly inched a finger towards George's entrance. Ron found himself at a crossroads. His brothers were in the middle of getting it on, and he just couldn't help but watching the scene in front of him. Looking down Ron blushed as he noticed he was actually being turned on by the events in front of him, he heard a squeal and jumped.

"Freee-ed" George moaned. Fred started to slide his finger in a and out of George swiftly before quickly adding another.

"George you're so tight and heated." Fred pushed his fingers in and out creating a rhythm that George started to rock against. Fred slid a third finger in slowly earning a grunty moan from the other male.

"Fred please!" the boy groaned.

"Please what?" Fred smirked at the man lying on top of him. Fred slid his fingers out of George earning him a glare and a whimper.

"Up! Fred demanded. George slowly climbed off of him. Fred sat up and pushed George onto his back.

"A little rough are we?"

"A little rough, a little horny, either way I'm going to fuck your brains out! Toss your leg up here." Fred patted his shoulder as George lifted his leg and placed it in place. Fred reached and grabbed his wand off the nightstand, "This may, or may not, feel a bit weird at first." He pointed the wand at George and whispered a cleansing and lubrication spell.

"Haha, Fred! That tickles!" George giggled and squirmed as he felt a gooey substance begin to intrude his body.

"I told you," he gazed at the writhing boy beneath him with lust filled eyes. George blushed under the gaze of the younger male(1) , "Are you ready?" Fred aligned himself and waited for George to give him the go.

George looked at him with lust in his eyes and a seductive smile on his face and said, "Fuck my brains out!" Fred slowly pushed himself into the warm cavern that was George, he release a loud moan. George had his eyes closed tightly and began to arch his back higher and higher the farther Fred pushed himself in.

"You all right there love?" George opened his eyes to a Fred with a worry look on his eyes.

"Fred, move faster! Harder, please!" Fred sped up his pace and changed his rhythm. He leaned forward and started to nip at George's nipple making the boy wither in pleasure under him.

Fred began to thrust faster as he nipped at the boy's flesh. "You like that?" Fred asked between the kisses he placed on his brother's lips.

Fred reached in between their bodies and started tugging on the other male's penis. George's moans began to get louder as Fred hit him in the right place. "Fred, I'm not going to last much longer."

"Come for me baby." Fred bit down on George's neck sending the boy over edge. George's seed spurted out spilling on both of the boy's chests.

"Ah! Fuck, George." Fred felt the walls that were George collapse around him making him shoot his seed within George.

Fred collapsed on top of his brother. "Fred, that was beyond amazing."

Ron watched, his face completely flushed after watching the ongoing actions between his twin brothers.

"I don't think I could have said it any better. But you know, "Fred gave a sneaky smirk, he turned his head towards the doorway but kept his eyes locked with George's, "We'll have to teach our dear baby brother how to be a better spy."

Ron' eye bulged. He had been found out.

"I do agree Fred. Dear Ron just witnessed something special. Think he'll want to join us for round two?"

Without a seconds though Ron sprinted away from the door with his face completely flushed. The twins laughed in unison as they heard the boy's footsteps began to disappear. "I don't think poor Ron is too interested." Fred began to laugh at George's statement. George watched the boy before lightly pressing his lips against Fred's. " You know, its about time I finally got you the way I wanted."

"George, your wish is my command my love." Fred smirked before tackling George and nipping at his skin.

Well there is is, OMG! It took me sooo friggin long to get that up! Im sooo irrisponsible when it comes to this lol

Anyway, heres a little side note. If you noticed the little (1) lingering up there, it had to do with the age of the brothers. George is older than Fred, by just a few minutes. But i cant remember the time. I actually looked it up so yea, he's older.

All right, its time for everyon's favorite TV Show," THE AFTER STORY! with our guest of the night. FRED WEASLEY!

Fred: Hay how's it going everyone?

Author: All right Mr. Fred. How did you like your chapter?

Fred: It was pretty decent. I think it could have been a little more descriptive but yea, it was worth it definately.

Author: Sorry, i tried to use different words other than saying the same ones over and over again. I read things like that all the time and they bug the hell out of me.

Fred: I do understand what you mean there.

Author: are there any other details that you would like to cover?

Fred: no not exactly. But i would like to say that Georgie made these wonderful cookies which are over there on the table, which is next to the sex red head over there. For those of you who leave a review, you shall recieve a cookie in thanks.

Author: All right that looks like all the time that we have for today. We hope to see you next time on, THE AFTER STORY!

Haha I have so much fun typing random crap at the ends of the chapters. lol it might take me a while to get another one up, with college and everything. But now that i finally own my own laptop, they will definately be put up faster than usual :) Hopefully by next friday? We'll see

REVIEW PLEASE! LOVE! 3


	4. Dreams, Imaginations, & Interruptions

Woah dude, Its crazy how long it took me to update this. . . But I finally did it! So here ya go peeps :)  
>I hope you guys enjoy my ever improving writing skills haha<p>

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing Harry Potter except every movie, book, and my tattoo of the Deathly Hallows. And of course the right to this story, because it is original, you're welcome. . .

From now on there is a change in POV it will now be in a normal POV instead of the characters POV. I feel like that is one of the down falls of this story. Im not good at writing in other peoples eyes.

* * *

><p>Ron (&amp; normal) P.O.V. (4:45)<p>

_'Harry! Where are you?'_

_Ron had been walking around the castle for two hours looking for his friend. Somehow he had managed to wander into a corridor and up some stairs into a room who's ceiling looked just the night sky outside._

_'Woah.'_

_Ron gazed at the ceiling feeling himself being entranced into its beauty. Never had he seen anything like it. The stars seemed to move in different directions; Ron shifted his eyes to see a star that appeared to be moving closer to him. Staring at the star he slowly reached his hand up, the star growing closer. Almost simultaneously there was a slight shift in the room and a loud shuffling could be heard. Startled the the star shot away from Ron flying back into the abyss of the mixture of thousands of other stars. Ron's eyes slowly shifted to the sound of the shuffling. _

_'Harry? Is that you?'_

_Slowly a head popped out from behind a stack of papers. 'Ron? What are you doing up here. Nobody was supposed to find this room. Its top secret. You need to leave, now!'_

_Ron stared at Harry in question. From what he could remember he had just spent the last few hours searching for the green eyed male and the first thing he's told is to leave._

_'Harry, I. . .WE need to talk.'_

_'Im sorry Ron but you have to get out of here. This room is very dangerous!'_

_'Whats so dangerous about this room?'_

_Ron stared at Harry with complete curiosity in his eyes. He couldn't deny answering Ron's questions._

_'If you must know, this is-' Harry gave a long pause before continuing. 'This is the room of love and life. Each star represents someone in the Wizard World. There are seven of these rooms left, eight of them have been destroyed and the others have been moved to secret locations around the world. The stars you see above us are the stars of every student who has been to Hogwarts within the last 5 years plus those within at least a 100 mile radius of the school. Whoever finds this room, will eventually find their star. When they touch their star depending on what has been on their mind, their love or their life, one of them will be revealed.'_

_'What do you mean by life?' Ron asked with obvious curiosity._

_Harry gave a deep sigh before he continued. He knew this was confidential information and he had already said to much. 'By life i mean, it can reveal different aspects, career choices, how many children they will have, if they will be happy, it can reveal forgotten memories, it can even tell you the date and time of your death. Now that you know all that you shouldn't I think its time for yo-'_

_Ron interrupted Harry, 'So that star that I saw coming closer to me, that was MY star?' Harry's eyes grew wide as Ron revealed this new information._

_'Ron, you didn't TOUCH the star did you?' Ron could see the pure panic on Harry's face._

_'No! I didn't get the chance to. There was the sound of you moving and it flew away too fast before I got the chance.' Ron noticed the relaxation in Harry's face muscles._

_'Good, now Ron you have to leave. If Dumbledore or worse McGonagall catches you here, both of us will be in deep shit.'_

_Ron continued to talk almost as if Harry hadn't just told him to leave. 'Harry, did you look into your star?_

CLICK!

_Ron looked into the ceiling confused as to what that noise was. The world around him seemed to blur for a split second before refocusing. Brushing off the thought he returned his gaze back to Harry who stared into the air at a single star which seemed to be dancing around the two in an oddly fashion._

_'I've talked to the stars, and not just mine. Part of my training is to understand life in more ways then one. To be able to comprehend a person's choices and be able to influence them to do the right thing. I guess the only bad thing that has come out of this is that I've figured out more of my life then I actually planned to. So much for figuring it out on my own.' Harry's eyes slowly drifted down to look into Ron's. 'I purposely chose to stay away from yours and Hermione's star. Whatever secrets you and her may hold, won't be revealed to me.' __Harry turned away from Ron focusing back on the paperwork he had been filling out previously to Ron's arrival. 'Now if you'll excuse me, i have to get these back to Dumbledore before dinner tonight.'_

_Ron stepped towards the shorter boy, 'Harry, I really need to talk to you.'_

_'Ron! Go! You're not supposed to be in-'_

_'Harry, I'm not leaving until I say what I have to say.' Harry knew he had no choice but to listen. If he were to get any work done today, besides the pain he felt from being around the red head was starting to hurt worse. He sat in his chair and turned towards Ron and waited for him to begin talking._

_Reaching next to him he pulled the chair in front of himself and sat with his chest in the back board and hugged it tight. _

CLICK! BEEP!

_'Harry, For seven years i have known you. We've been through so many things together. Each adventure bringing us closer and closer together, and I've been having these feelings. I had no idea what they were. But I think I finally figured them out.'_

_Harry stared at Ron with half squinted eyes. What could be going on in that brain of his? __'Ron, whats going on?'_

_'Harry, I-. . .'_

BEEP!

_All life seemed to have fast forward because the next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground, clothes messy, an uncomfortable feeling in his pants, and Harry lying on top of him grinding their groins together and a tongue exploring his mouth. What had that loud beeping noise been? How exactly did Harry move so fast? Harry lifted himself slightly off of the boy to speak_

_'Oh Ron, I'm so glad you-'_

BEEP!

_Harry was placing soft kisses down Ron's Happy trail slowly making his way to Ron's already. . . revealed erection? Ron couldn't place his finger on it but something weird was happening. Before Ron had the chance to comprehend anything, the warm wet sensation he felt going on below became too overwhelming for him and he was engulfed in the feelings of pure pleasure and lust._

_He moaned Harry's at the dark haired boy slowly made his way down the shaft of his penis. He felt Harry's hand give his nipple a slight pinch._ _'Oh Harry!' He managed to groan out before he could entangle his fingers in Har-. . ._

BEEP, BEEP, BEEEEEEEEEEP!

Ron's eyes shot open, bringing him back to a sad reality of one hand down his pants touching his erection, the other laying on top of his let brest slowly releasing the tense piece of flesh, and no Harry.

"Damnit, are you serious? It was just getting good." He glanced over at his clock (5:15)

Ron looked at his alarm clock and knocked it onto the floor silencing it. 'Well, i guess its about time for me to get up,' he thought to himself. 'Dinner's in about 45 minutes and i really need a shower.' Slowly he glanced down at the aching bulge in his pants.

"I guess I could take care of my little problem first."

Ron rolled over to his side and reached for the bottle of lotion he normally kept sitting on his night stand, finding a letter in the place of his bottle. Sighing he reached out for the letter, opened it and read. _'Ron, sorry I took your lotion, but i needed some and not to mention you were out as well. I'll grab you a new bottle on my trip to hogsmeade later this afternoon. If you need lube there's some in my night stand under the towel, since I'm pretty sure that's the only reason you would actually NEED lotion. haha. Thanks a bunch and don't worry, I'll make sure to bring you back the good stuff this time. ~Dean_

_Also, Harry told me to tell you not to forget. I'm not really sure what you are supposed to not forget, but don't forget whatever it is._

"Well, that's just fantastic," Ron cried out in the silence, "Well, at least he left me something to work with." Hopping off of his bed he headed over to Dean's Night Stand. Reaching in, he pulled out a skinny bottle marked _H2O Grape flavored Lube_. Ron wondered if the substance was edible. Shaking the weird thought off he started to walk towards his bed but stopped as he reached Harry's. Looking at the neatly made bed spread, he kicked off his boxer shorts, removed the top comforter and laid down.

Taking a deep breath he embraced the scent of his secret lover making his already hard erection ache from the thought of becoming harder.

"Oh Harry," he moaned to himself, "you smell so amazing!" Ron popped the top off of the lube and pour a little into his hands. Slowly he reached down and began the small stroking motion of applying it along his penis, hissing at the cold feeling of the lube as it touch the head.

Ron moved his hand up and down along the shaft of his cock. He stroked downward slowly to the base, the friction creating a sensation causing him to buck his hips upward. He felt a slight poke in his shoulder coming from something under Harry's pillow. His first instinct was to ignored it. Though as he gained speed the unknown sharp object wouldn't stop stabbing him. Eventually he got irritated by it, using his dry hand he reacehd for the object and pulled it out. It was a picture. Ron stared at the picture a little longer, it was a picture from two summers ago when they had a boys night out. They were at the beach It was Percy, Fred, George, Harry, and himself.

* * *

><p><em>'Hey George watch this!' <em>_Fred pointed his wand at his little brother who was showing off his non-existent muscles to his best friend and older brother, '__Levicorpus!'_

_ The next thing Ron knew was that he was floating in the air. Ron screamed and flailed as he was lifted higher and higher off the ground._

_'Ahhhhh! FRED PUT ME DOWN! YOU ARE SO DEAD!'_

_Everyone laughed as Fred made his little brother do flip after flip through the air._

_'All right Fred you had your fun. Now put Ron down before we get sighted by a muggle' Percy said through stifled laughter._

_'Aw Percy do you always have to ruin everyone's fun?' Fred Whined releasing the spell dropping Ron with a thud somewhere down the beach. Ron took the chance and dove into the water while no one except Harry watched his every move._

_'Well brother, he is right .' George stated with a smirk on his face, 'This is a muggle beach. They might see.'_

_'Yea guess your right,' Fred turned to face Ron to laugh at him, but he was nowhere in sight. 'Where'd the little prat go?'_

_Everyone except Harry searched the area for their missing brother. With a shrug Fred yelled, '__I'm sure he can take care of himself. LETS GO SWIMMING!'_

_Fred and George sprinted into the water, unaware of the missing redhead who awaited his target in the shadows of the water._

_'Fred, If you were smart i wouldn't go out there.' Harry called not seeing where Ron disappeared to._

_Though it seemed as if Harry's warning hit deaf ears, before he knew it a shadow shot up infront of him and tackled him into the depths of the water. Fred had no idea what was going on; the next thing he knew, there was a pair of feet standing on his back and he was staring into the depths of the water. Before he could attempt to recover the feet were gone. When he came out of the water he failed around gasping for breath, looking around he heard everyone laughing and saw an evil smirking Ron sitting next to Harry as if he had been nowhere near the scene that just happened but his freshly soaked hair and wet skin completely gave it away._

_'Why you little Prat!' Fred cursed._

_"Told ya not to mess with me Fred. I'm very capable of things." Ron assured._

_All this time Harry and the others were giggling to themselves. The fun they had as they played numerous jokes on each other. Percy took plenty of pictures of that day. That was one of the best days of Ron's life, other than when he first met Harry at the train station; he always considered that to be his number one. That was the day his life truly started._

* * *

><p>Ron looked at the picture again. There in it was Fred, George, Harry, and himself. Harry, in all his beautiful shirtless glory, was sitting leaning against a shirtless Ron while laughing at whatever stupid thing Fred and George were doing. Ron was sitting there blushing and staring at the Golden boy leaning against him, nearly sitting between his legs. Until then, that was the closets they had ever been.<p>

Ron had realized that just thinking of how close they had been made him even harder. With the thought of that he continued to pleasure himself. He bucked his hips as the pleasure seized through him. Using some of the lube on his hand he slowly used his other hand to smear some onto his other hand. Moving his now lubed fingers down to his hole he slowly pushed the two fingers in and out of himself.

"Oh, Harry!" He moaned louder taking in another deep whiff of the muscular scent that was Harry.

Ron continued to finger himself, imagining that his fingers were Harry's dick moving smoothly in and out of him. He had never pleasured himself this way before, he didn't know it would be this pleasurable. Ron could sense that he was about ready to come. He started to pace himself faster and faster. Then, the door opened.

"Ron! Ron, are yo- oh my!"

Ron froze when he heard the cracking voice of the person that had walked in on him. Quickly removing his fingers and sitting up, he looked at the trespasser who walked in on him. He leered when he saw the young mans face.

"Colin, what the hell are you doing?!" He quietly shouted at the younger boy.

"Ron, I uhh-" Colin stuttered in every which way trying to find the right words to say,"I didn't, I mean, I should of, umm, how was I supposed to know you were in here masturbating? You should have locked the door."

"And you should have knocked."

"Well, everyone told me that you were taking a nap, so i figured you'd still be asleep."

Ron shook his head at the young boy, "Colin, what do you want?"

"uhhh..." Colin's eyes seemed to be traveling everywhere on Ron's body especially towards his hardened lower regions. Waiting for the boy to respond Ron inspected the boy, his eyes stopping as he spotted the obvious bulge that appeared in the boy pants before him. Ignoring the fact that Colin was completely hard from looking at him, Ron made an attempt to over look the problem.

"Hello! Colin!"

Colin snapped back into focus, "Oh right, umm...oh Ginny is looking for you."

HRDSFGHGHRDSFGHGHRDSFGHG

* * *

><p>WOW!<p>

Super happy that I finally got back on top of this. Its definitely completely different then the original.

I hope to be updating some more soon. Being a theatre director and all, I kinda stay occupied.

I wrote some stories on Wattpad to, if you know what that is. My Username on there is PrinceElmo, so if you have the time go read and check 'em out!

K BAI FOR NOW! 3


End file.
